masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Blademaster
Blademaster is one of the 14 Hero Abilities available in Master of Magic. Blademaster has two levels: "Basic" and "Super". A Hero possessing Basic Blademaster receives a bonus with each he/she has, including the first level. A Hero possessing Super Blademaster gains a bonus per level instead. Both bonuses are rounded down to a multiple of 10 after being tallied up. This bonus applies to each and every attack the Hero possesses that delivers direct damage (these are the only attacks that require rolls). This includes Melee Attacks, Ranged Attacks (of any kind), Thrown Attacks and Breath Attacks. 6 different Heroes (of which only 2 are Champions) possess Blademaster by default. None have default Super Blademaster, but 5 of them may occasionally upgrade to it thanks to Random Abilities. 12 other Heroes may select Blademaster or even Super Blademaster as one of their Random Abilities. This ability is exceptionally important to Heroes with more than one type of attack, since Blademaster improves all available attack types simultaneously. Description Though some fighters rely on brute force to make a powerful attack, others prefer finesse. A massive blow will deliver a lot of damage - but only if it hits properly. A weak blow, on the other hand, can be so expertly-guided as to find the weakest spot in the enemy's defenses and penetrate it with all force. Heroes relying on finesse can sometimes deliver even more damage than those relying on brute force. Naturally, any Hero that is both physically powerful and expertly trained with his weapon can be utterly devastating. Effect The purpose of the Blademaster ability is to increase the of each of the Hero's damage-dealing attacks, by a certain amount. The bonuses applied by Blademaster depend on the Hero's level, as well as on which version of this ability the Hero possesses. "Super" Blademaster provides a 50% greater benefit than the "Basic" version. Blademaster's bonus definitely applies to each of the following attacks: * * * * * * If the Hero possesses more than one of these, they each enjoy the same bonus! With higher scores, each of the above attacks will deliver a statistically-higher amount of each time it is used. All Heroes with Blademaster can eventually reach , meaning that they will deliver an amount of damage equal to the strength of their attacks! Basic Blademaster A Hero with "Basic" Blademaster receives a bonus for each he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. Note that scores are always measured in multiples of 10. Therefore, after tallying up the bonus from Blademaster, the Hero's final score is rounded down to a multiple of 10. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability (rounded down to ). Note that Heroes' scores also increase slowly as they gain Experience even without Blademaster. This will eventually result in the Hero reaching (or passing) . Read more on this below. Super Blademaster A Hero with "Super" Blademaster receives a bonus for each ] he or she has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always have at least by default. Note that scores are always measured in multiples of 10. Therefore, after tallying up the bonus from Super Blademaster, the Hero's final score is rounded down to a multiple of 10. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she receives a total of from this ability (rounded down to ). Note that Heroes' scores also increase slowly as they gain Experience even without Blademaster. This will eventually result in the Hero reaching (or passing) . Read more on this below. Improvement Table The table below shows exactly how much benefit the Blademaster ability gives at each Experience Level. Note that the values have been rounded down as they would be in-game: To Hit Values Above 100% Each Hero has a starting score. Heroes receive a small but permanent bonus as they gain Experience, eventually reaching at ("Demi-God"). The bonus from Blademaster is added on top of this. Therefore, a Hero with "Basic" Blademaster can reach this way by (60% + 40% = 100%). In this case his/her attacks will statistically inflict exactly as much damage as the total attack strength. With "Super" Blademaster, the bonus is so high that the Hero can easily surpass - reaching it by ("Grand Lord") and surpassing it at the next level. Magical Items with bonuses can cause this to happen even earlier. scores higher than 100% aren't strictly useful - they do not improve the amount of damage dealt by the Hero's attacks. However, having a score above 100% is useful whenever an external effect applies a penalty. For example, when a Hero with attacks an Invisible unit, the penalty only lowers his score to 100%, having no real effect on reducing the Hero's damage output. Thus, scores above 100% are mainly useful for redundancy. Heroes with Default Blademaster There are exactly 6 Heroes in the game that possess Blademaster in each and every game you play. They are: Alorra the Elven Archer Mortu the Black Knight Shalla the Amazon Shin Bo the Ninja Shuri the Huntress Tumu the Assassin Of these, only Alorra and Mortu are Champions. All 6 Heroes listed above possess the "Basic" Blademaster ability, though all may occasionally upgrade to "Super" Blademaster thanks to Random Abilities. Also note that of the Heroes listed, Alorra, Shuri and Shalla are the only Heroes that have two types of attacks (with both attacks enjoying the bonus from this ability). Blademaster as a Random Ability Some Heroes may occasionally acquire Blademaster as one of their Random Abilities. Some, including those who possess Blademaster by default, may even acquire Super Blademaster this way. The Blademaster ability belongs to both the "Any" and "Fighter" categories. Any Hero with at least one pick from either category may occasionally choose Blademaster. There are 17 Heroes in the game with access to these categories, and can gain either Blademaster or Super Blademaster as a result: Remember that Random Abilities are determined at the start of the campaign, and will not change during the game. However, a Hero may select different Random Abilities for the next campaign. For a Hero to gain Super Blademaster, he/she must spend 2 picks if he/she does not already possess Blademaster by default, but only 1 pick if he/she does already possess the "Basic" ability by default. That is why some Heroes do not have access to the "Super" version - they only get 1 pick! Category:Abilities Category:Hero Abilities